Upon Further Review
Upon Further Review is the third chapter of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 156th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon (Mentioned only) Other *Washington *Doc *Meta *Aliens *Smith Plot In Valhalla, Washington asks Doc about the Meta's physical condition. Doc says he's fine, but points out a problem in his armor, in which Wash doesn't care for. Wash and Meta suddenly spot Sarge, and Wash goes to confront him while the Meta watches Simmons and Doc. Simmons then determines that Doc's Medical Scanner can be used as a weapon; by causing an overcharged burst, they'll be able to short circuit the Meta. Meanwhile, at the desert, Tucker looks for the Reds and Epsilon until Caboose appears with the Aliens, whom of which are getting restless. Back in Valhalla, Wash finally confronts Sarge, taking both of his weapons. As Wash tells Sarge to move, Sarge refuses repeatedly demanding his shotgun, and secretly signalling Grif in the process. Grif then suddenly bursts through the wall with a Warthog, running over Wash in the process. Wash, however manages to grabs on to the Warthog's hood and begins shooting at Grif. Grif ducks in the driver's seat & stops the jeep, causing Wash to be thrown off. Wash loads Sarge's shotgun in midair, until Sarge recovers it. Wash then lands near a group of fusion coils. Sarge gets in the Warthog and shoots the fusion coils near Washington, causing an explosion. Meanwhile, at Outpost 17-A, Simmons and Doc begin their plan to use Doc's scanner as an improvised weapon. Doc quickly becomes worried about the plan failing and making the Meta angry as a result. The Meta sees smoke from the explosion, and turns to deal with Simmons and Doc. Doc charges his the Medical Scanner, while Simmons cries, "Improvise!", running away in the background. Transcript Agent Washington walks up to Doc Washington: Doc. What did you find in your scan of the Meta? Doc: Umm, it's hard to say. He's added so much non-standard equipment to his armor that I can't really get a good reading on him. Washington: I didn't ask you to run an intelligence report on him. I wanted a medical one. Doc: His power systems are stressed from trying to maintain it all. Is he missing some component that controls all this- Washington:'' Physically.'' Is he fine, physically? Doc: Yeah, I guess. Washington: Good. Next time answer the question I ask. I'm watching you two. Give me any trouble and you're dead. Don't believe me? Ask your buddy about his friend Donut. Doc: (to Simmons) Hey, he does realize that I'm the one who scanned Donut's dead body, right? Simmons: I think he was just making a point. Hey! I have an idea! Give me your scanner. Doc: My scanner? Why? It can't be used as a weapon. Simmons: Maybe it can. If I can overload the power-cell, you may be able it will be able to fire an over-charged burst. It could short out the Meta's systems, either that or... Doc: Or what? Simmons: Huh? What? Na na na na, No 'or', just that, forget the 'or'. Doc: You were going to say explode, weren't you? Simmons: ...Nooooo. Doc: Were you thinking explode? Simmons: Just give me the damn scanner. Washington and the Meta spot Sarge from across the canyon. Sarge: Oh, Simmons... Simmons... Where are you? Yoo-hoo. Washington: Looks like just one of them. Meta: growls in response Washington: I don't know if he has it. I can't see from this far. Meta: growls in response Washington: No you stay here, guard these two. I'll go out there. Meta: growls in response Washington: If he gives me any trouble, just kill the prisoners and come help me. Doc: I hope your friend doesn't give him any trouble. Simmons: If its one of my friends, he won't stand a chance. Meta: growls at the two Cut to the desert Tucker: YO! Dudes! Sarge! Grif! Where'd you go? Aw, great. Caboose: '''Hey, Tucker '''Tucker: (faces the other way) Yeah, what's up dude? Caboose: 'Have you seen Church? '''Tucker ': No, I'm looking for the red guys. Looks like the fixed one of the jeeps and took off 'Caboose: '''Oh, well that's not good. '''Tucker ': Maybe Church went with them, or maybe they took him, I don't know dude. '''Caboose: '''Oh, I wouldn't say that. I don't think that would happen. '''Tucker: (turning around) What? How the fuck would you know? The aliens are standing behind Caboose. Caboose: '''Cause if he was gone, I think some people who were looking for him might be really mad that he's not here and we might have to explain to those people why he's not here and those people might not like our explanation and those people might hurt us with plasma guns and plasma grenades. '''Tucker: Oh... Right...... Caboose: '''I mean the Aliens. '''Tucker: Yeah, I figured that out. Back to Valhalla Sarge: Maroon 1, Maroon 1, where are you? Washington: Great, this guy. Walking up to Sarge. Freeze! Stay where you are. Turn around Sarge: Well, well. If it isn't our good buddy, Agent Washington. And just what are you doing here? Washington: Don't play dumb with me Sarge. I think you know why I'm here. Where's the rest of your guys? Where's Epsilon? Sarge: Someplace safe. Washington: You can either tell me, or you can tell the Meta back at the base. Sarge: The Meta is here? Washington: Yes, and he really wants a chance to repay you guys for all the trouble you caused him. Sarge: I seemed to recall you caused him some of that trouble yourself. Washington: Situation's changed. Now drop your weapons. Sarge drops his shotgun and Washington picks it up Sarge: Just so you know, I'm going to want that back in a minute Washington: I said, drop your weapon. Sarge: All my weapons? Washington: Yes. Sarge: You sure? Maybe I can just keep the pistol. You know these things aren’t effective as they used to be. Washington: Drop it. Now! Sarge drops his magnum. Sarge: That's what people say. Washington: Good. Now march. Sarge: Son. You can insult me, you can ambush me, you can even take away my weapons. But if you think I'm going to set one single pinky toe inside Blue Base without my “shotgun”, you must not know who you're dealing with. Washington: I said move. Sarge: And I said “shotgun”. Washington: Yes... I have your shotgun. Sarge: No, I mean, “shotgun”. Washington: What is this? You think I'm going to give you back your shotgun because you asked? Sarge: I said “shotgun”! Faces the wall ''“''Shotgun”, damn it! Grif: (From behind the wall) Oh, yeah! Shotgun. That's my cue. Washington: What? Wait, what're you up to? What is that noise? Do I hear a... Suddenly the wall explodes into pieces as, like a wrecking ball, the Warthog bursts straight through it, Grif behind the wheel! Sarge quickly dives out of the way, but Wash is taken completely by surprise. Washington:...CAR?!?!" The Warthog smashes right into him and drags him under the bumper. Grif: How’s my bumper taste, asshole?! Washington sticks his hand over the front of the Warthog Grif: Uh, Oh! With some effort and a near slip, Wash pulls himself onto the bonnet and raises his battle rifle. Grif: Oh, no! Grif ducks down sideways behind the dashboard as Wash opens fire, shattering the windscreen. Grif: Yikes! Quickly Grif slams his foot onto all six pedals at once and the Warthog swerves round sideways, launching Wash off the bonnet and across the valley. As he flies, Wash tosses his rifle aside and draws out the shotgun, but as he passes a large boulder, Sarge snatches the gun back from him in midair. Washington: Huh?! Sarge: See? Told you I’d get it back. Washington crashes into a pile of Fusion Coils. Grif drives to the rock Sarge was standing on and Sarge hops in the passenger seat. Grif: How ‘bout next time we use a code word, we choose something you don’t say every five seconds? Sarge: Just drive, numbnuts. Washington staggers to his feet, dazed, as Grif drives in a big circle and heads towards him. Sarge stands up from the “shotgun seat”, and aims his shotgun one handed at Washington. Sarge: Agent Wash... Washington: Son of a bitch. Sarge: You just got- Fires his shotgun and sets off the Fusion Coils, blowing up everything Sarge: Ah, damn it. I messed up my one-liner! Cut to the Meta Simmons: Ok, now's our chance Doc! Hit him with an overcharge. It should overload at least one of his systems. Doc: Um, you do it. Simmons: What? Me? I don't even know how to fire that thing Doc: Just pull the trigger and let go. It's super easy. Simmons: No, no, no. You're trained with it. You do it. Go! Doc: What if I miss?! What if it doesn't do anything but make him mad. I already made him mad once and that really didn't work out really well. Simmons: We...Well, then we'll improvise. Doc: Yeah, I don't feel very comfortable with that answer. They see an explosion in the distance Doc: What the heck was that? Simmons: Uh Oh. I just have a bad feeling someone just caused him trouble. The Meta faces the two as Doc charges the overcharge Simmons: Oh no, improvise, improvise!! Gallery Doc & Simmons.png Wash_and_Sarge.png Sarge_without_shotgun.png Wash-_CAR.png Six Pedal Revelation.png Warthog CGI Revelation.png Grif and Sarge Driving.png Youjustgotsarge'd.png Trivia *This is the first episode of Red vs. Blue to contain an extensive use of alternative character animation. The car ride event was a completely original animation sequence made in Poser, instead of the usual machinima that the Rooster Teeth crew usually uses for the series. *According to Sarge, Simmons' code name is "Maroon 1". *Surprisingly, the codeword Sarge uses is "shotgun," as opposed to "codeword". *When Sarge is ordered to drop his weapons, his quote "You know, these things aren't quite effective as they used to be" (referring to his M6D Magnum sidearm) is a reference to the decreasing pistol strength across the Halo games: in Halo: Combat Evolved the M6D Magnum Sidearm was powerful, where in Halo 2 the M6C Magnum Sidearm was a bit downgraded and in Halo 3 the M6G Magnum Sidearm was even more downgraded (due to balance issues). *During the car scene, the Warthog has 6 pedals, a reference to Check Out the Treads on That Tank, where Caboose first drives Sheila and asks "Why are there six pedals if there are only four directions?" It is also a reference to the episode Well Hello, when Grif attempts to drive the Elephant and wonders aloud why there are only four pedals when there are six directions. *While Wash is thrown off the Warthog, his battle rifle fires 4 rounds consecutively at Grif even though the battle rifle has a three-round burst firing mode. This fourth round also results in a total of 37 shots, whereas the battle rifle's standard magazine can only hold 36 bullets. *The one-liner Sarge was going to use, "You just got Sarge'd.", is a reference to Two for One, where Sarge mentions that killing someone up close gives a great opportunity to deliver a one-liner, his personal favorite being the one he says in this episode. *Sarge was originally meant to throw his pistol on the ground in a Poser animation, though this was discounted. Sarge was also meant to jump on Washington instead of just grabbing his shotgun. Monty Oum and Burnie Burns had stated that this didn't match the character, so they went with the current events in the episode instead.Revelation DVD: Behind the Scenes *If you look very closely at Simmons' right hip you can see a pistol despite the fact that he's supposed to be disarmed. This is also mentioned in the DVD commentary. *Monty revealed that while animating Wash climbing the Warthog, the vehicle itself stood still while the background moved so there was no worry regarding the scenery - otherwise, there needed to be a proper track for the car to run through. *Doc's scanner's possible explosion (as hinted to by Simmons) could be a reference to the Marathon series, as its fusion pistol would explode if overcharged for too long. *In a deleted scene, the Meta uses a device in his helmet, very similar to the BioCom, to check on Washington's vitals after Sarge's planned explosion. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Revelation